Jaws
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Four boys, plus, one three week class trip, plus, one island, plus, one shark, plus, four deaths, plus, one week, equals, UTTER CHAOS! Read and Review Please or I won't update! Based on the movie. Summary sucks better summary inside.
1. The First Death

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this?**

_Annie: Because I want to. This fic is based on the movie "Jaws"_

**SB/Kierra: we don't own "Jaws" or Ronin Warriors except Bryan, Selene, Robert, Nancy, Frank, Nicolas, Mrs. June, Bella, Jonathan, Lucas, Cole, Ryan, Evan, Jason, Joe, Markus, Jewel, Mr. Shaman, Fenton, Angelica, Ian, Tony, the boat 'the princess' and any one else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Enjoy!!_

Summary: One boy, **PLUS**, one dead girl, **PLUS**, one strange dream, **PLUS**, three other boys, **PLUS**, one class trip, **PLUS**, one island, **PLUS**, one shark, **PLUS**, four deaths, **PLUS**, one week, **EQUALS**, after you mix it all together a bit, UTTER CHAOS! well not really but close enough. Read and Review Please or I won't update! Based on the movie.

* * *

Amity Island. A quiet peaceful little place. No crimes were ever committed, everyone knew each other and it was clean. Perfectly boring for people who liked to live life on the edge. Tourist season was almost upon the sleepy town, as well as the _4th July_ celebrations.

However, none of that really mattered to a group of teenagers out on the beach.

Around a blazing bonfire were groups of males and females. Beer cans, kegs, cigarettes were all seen. Music was heard, as some of the teenagers sang alone. Dwight Templeton was amongst them. He and his friend Andrew had decided to join the party, for a little fun. They could not get their hard working friend, Max to join them. One thought crossed their minds.

_His loss, not ours._

Dwight was chugging down his second Beer, keeping his eyes on a pretty brunette girl sitting some way off from the group. She wore an off-the-shoulders baby pink top and a knee length white skirt. Her shoes had been thrown to one side.

Nancy Marshall had lived on the island all her life. She was the best swimmer on the island, and was also a grade A student. For once, however, she decided to let her hair down. She watched Dwight slowly get up, and sway uneasily towards her. It was clear to her he was not sober. As Dwight tried to talk to her, Nancy got up.

Dwight followed her as they ran down the beach. On their way to the water, Nancy began to shed her clothes. "Where we going?" Dwight yelled out. Nancy glanced over her shoulder.

"Swimming!" she replied in a gleeful tone. Dwight began to shed his own clothes, but it proved more difficult for him. Nancy had fully shed her clothes, ran down a sand-dune and jumped into the water. Dwight toppled head-over-heels and landed with a soft smack.

* * *

Nancy swam out into the middle of the ocean. The moon danced on the surface, as she disappeared under the water. Nancy resurfaced, and glanced around for Dwight. She saw his shadow on the beach, still trying to get undressed.

"Come on into the water!" she yelled out, but Dwight didn't hear her. Nancy frowned and began to tread water when something yanked her under. She bobbed back up, wondering what happened.

Before Nancy could swim back, she was yanked harder under the water. Nancy started screaming, as she was dragged back and forth across the water. Whatever had grabbed hold of her dragged Nancy to a buoy. Nancy grabbed hold of it, trying to pull herself out of the water.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

Nancy was jerked backwards. "Oh god, help me!" she screamed again. Then she was gone.

The water returned to its calm state.

* * *

Sun-light snaked its way across a small bedroom, before finally stopping a young 16 year old boy. He was curled up in bed, his dark blue hair in a mess as he tossed and turned in his bed, he was having a bad dream. In his dream he saw a young girl about 16 years old who look a lot like him.

"Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota..." the girl called out, stretching her hand out towards him.

She soon fades away however as a big shark appears where the girl had been. He can still hear her calling him.

"Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota... Rota..." he heard her voice.

Then he sees the shark attacking a shadowy figure, this shark was not the same type of shark that killed the girl in his dream, and then the shark disappears as the girl reappears.

"A shark has claimed the waters of Amity Island, and you are the only one who can get rid of the shark. You will meet three boys about the same age as you, who will help you get rid of him. I will always be watching over you. I love you Rota." The girl says before she vanishes as the boy wakes up with a start.

His father knocked loudly on his bedroom door. "Rise and shine Rowan!" he called.

Frank Hashiba and his two children, his son and daughter, had moved to Amity Island, when Frank was given the job of police Chief. Although his children complained of being up-rooted and forced to stay on an island, the move happened anyway.

"How come the sun didn't use to shine in my room?" Frank's son groaned. Frank chuckled.

"Because we bought the house in the autumn, Rowan." he reminded. Rowan Hashiba glared at his father through sleepy eyes. Frank laughed and disappeared to the kitchen. Rowan decided to get up.

Rowan shared his father's hair and eye color. The one thing Rowan hated about himself was the fact he looked a lot like his twin sister, who had died a month after they moved to Amity Island. A person Rowan missed with all of his heart. The Japanese teenager randomly grabbed a pair of old jeans and a blue t-shirt. As he shrugged the items of clothing on, Rowan glanced over to his calendar.

"Oh shoot!" Rowan cursed, and rushed to catch his father before he left. Marked on the calendar was:

**Crossroads High School Holiday**

* * *

Sage Date hated the annual holiday.

True he had never been on them, but he hated them none the less. He hated everything in his life began crammed into a coach, on his way to the boringest holiday of his life. Sage sigh loudly as other students cheered around him.

Sage's best friend, Ryo Sanada, also hated the fated trip. Both Japanese were considered to be cold and cruel to those they hated. Both only trusted each other and another friend of theirs. Ryo sat next to Sage, his blue eyes scanning the island as they edged closer to the Car-park.

"So, do you think we'll be bunking together?" Came a male voice, cutting through the sound of chaos around them. Sage opened one violate eye to see another pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Cye Mouri smiled widely at his friends, he had sandy blonde hair.

"Hm, maybe." Sage closed his eye again, as Cye pouted.

"Sage-kun!" he whined, knowing Sage hated that nickname given to him by his fans. Ryo couldn't help but smirk, as he turned to look at Cye. "What do you think Ryo?" Cye asked. Ryo shrugged as the bus came to a stop.

"I think we'll find out soon enough." he smiled, poking Sage in the side. The other Japanese grunted and waited for everyone else to climb off the bus. The two Japanese boys and the english boy were last off.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	2. The Crossrad High Students

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy! **

Frank had to laugh at his son, as Rowan raced outside. Rowan had been selected by the mayor of Amity Island to get the Crossroad high school tourist settled in. The blue-haired boy would have objected, but Frank agreed on his behalf. Stuck with a job he hated, Rowan made sure his father knew about it.

However, Frank knew Rowan didn't mean any of it.

As the Chief of police (a title he was proud of) searched through the post, the while cordless telephone rang. Frank picked it up and cradled it between his cheek and shoulder.

"Hello Chief Hashiba speaking...Nicolas, what's up? Very funny Nicolas, I'm being serious...Really?" Frank paused. "Who? Okay, I got ya. I'll meet you both in 20 minutes. Okay, see you then." Frank hung up and dropped the post on the glass coffee table.

"First one of the goddam summer."

* * *

The drive from Frank's house to the beach wasn't long Frank scanned a large billboard that looming overhead. The picture was off a pretty girl swimming on a buggy-board on one of Amity's sunny days. **'Amity welcomes you'** was splashed across in big black letters.

It didn't take long for Frank to find Dwight. The lone teenager stood at the edge of the beach car-park, wincing from a headache. It was clear he was slightly hung over. One hundred yards down wind was�Dwight's older brother Nicolas Templeton who�was searching the beach.

When Frank got out of his car, he jogged over to Dwight. "Dwight right?" Frank inquired, shaking hands with the teenager. Dwight nodded his head.

"Yeah, Nicolas's brother." he replied. Frank took his appearance in. In truth Dwight did look like a younger version of Nicolas, but Dwight was goofier then his brother. Frank pushed it to the back of his mind.

"So what was the girl's name?" Frank asked, as the two made their way down to Nicolas. The sound of crashing waves got louder.

"Nancy Marshall." Came the short re ply. Nicolas began to pull seaweed away from something quickly. The wind was picking up.

"You know her?" Frank asked. The name rang some bells but Frank didn't know everyone on the island. Dwight shrugged a little.

"She was one of the best swimmer's here. There's no way she could have drowned." he muttered. Nicolas stumbled back from whatever he found.

Frank frowned a little. "No-one saw her go into the water?" he questioned again. Dwight struggled to recall if anyone else was there. In the end he shrugged once more.

"Someone could have...I was so drunk." Dwight admitted sheepishly. Suddenly a shrill whistle caught their attention. In the distance, Nicolas was waving at them before hitting the sand. Frank and Dwight jogged up to him, wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

When they reached Nicolas, Frank stopped Dwight from going any further. Frank took a few steps while Nicolas shook his head. What met Frank made his stomach churn.

An arm stuck out amongst some sea-weed, complete with a torso and some other remains. Horseshoe crabs topple over the remains. Frank cursed to himself.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not on any list?"

Rowan crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at one of the elderly hotel owners. Mrs. June was one of the many residents of Amity, who regarded Rowan as _an outsider_. Both the elderly woman and the teenager could not see eye to eye over anything, and this small problem was causing a greater strain on what little relationship they had.

Mrs. June pursed her lips, her moon rimmed glasses hanging off the edge of her beak like nose. "Those three are not on any list. The hotels are booked full with the other students." the elderly woman replied. Rowan snorted.

"No excuse. So where are they meant to stay?" he questioned. Rowan knew he couldn't just leave the�two Japanese boys and the�English boy�who stuck out clearly amongst the other students. Mrs. June shrugged.

"Not our problem. You'll have to sort it out." she replied and left Rowan to deal with the problem. Rowan gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm. It wasn't working too well.

"Old battleaxe." Rowan mutters before spinning round to face the teens. "Looks like you're stuck with me." she muttered. Cye stared at him, somewhat confused.

"You mean we're staying at your house?" he questioned, as Rowan grabbed some of their luggage. The blue haired boy nodded his head.

"Yeah. No-one on this god-forsaken island is gonna take you in on such short notice. Besides my dad's not gonna mind much. He's gonna be too busy with every other tourist when they come." Rowan replied, leading them back to his house. Sage raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Ryo asked, shifting the weight of his bag on his shoulder. Rowan fumbled for his keys.

"There's a guest room with two beds. The Ryo and Sage can sleep in there. My bedroom had a second bed; Cye can bunk up with me." Rowan explained. Cye smiled at the idea.

"Thanks for all of this." he stated. Rowan shrugged.

"Not like I had much of a choice to begin with."

* * *

In the waiting room of Frank's office both Nicolas and Dwight were quiet. The brother's were nursing a glass of Alka-Seltzer each. The water fizzed and bubbled, as Frank walked in. Behind him was his young secretary, Bella McFern.

Once in his office, Frank began to look for the right forms, before glancing over to Bella. "Bella, if this is going to work, you've got to keep the currant stuff out here, and put _closed_ files in there. The _pending's_ stay on my desk, okay?" he instructed. Bella nodded her head, Frank smiled. He slipped behind his typewriter, putting paper in the machine. Frank works quick and fast, touching-typing and checking through his notes. One ear began to listen to Bella.

"Right sir, this is in no order of importance. There's a meeting on the Amity Town Council this Monday night. The Fire Inspector wants to go over the fireworks display with you before he catches the two o'clock ferry." Bella paused, flitching through some notes.

"Mainly there are a lot of complaints on that new Karate school. The children have been karate-chopping the picket fences." Bella paused, when the phone rang. She quickly answered it before handing it to Frank. "It's the Coroner." she whispered.

Frank listened carefully, the phone cradled between his cheek and shoulder while he typed. Frank rolled the paper to a new section and waited. His face went white as he heard the news before typing it out.

**Cause of Death:**

_**Shark attack**_

SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. No 'Closed Beach' Signs

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella frowned when she caught sight of the words, as Frank replaced the phone. "Sir? Is something wrong?" she questioned, as Frank stood up.

"Bella, I want to know all the water recreations on for today." Frank said suddenly, catching Bella by surprise. She stared at him, as he walked outside into the waiting room.

"Right now sir?" she inquired but it fell on death ears. Before Nicolas had a chance to leave, Frank yanked him back.

"Where'd you hide the Beach Closed signs?" Frank questioned. Dwight raised an eyebrow at his brother, as Nicolas shook his head.

"We never had any. Why, what's wrong?" he asked. Frank cursed to himself before pushing past. The trio watched Frank leave the office before looking at each other. Nicolas shrugged.

* * *

In the center of town, everyone was busy preparing for the big 4th July celebration. Frank walked down the side-walk with haste in each of his strides. Frank cut across the road, as a marching band began to play. Frank cursed the celebrations, knowing the only reason for his sour mood was because it was his first summer there.

Weaving his way through people, Frank finally reached his destination. He entered the hardware store as two people argued. "This stuff isn't going to help me in July. You have haven't got a single thing here I want!" a customer shot back in anger.

Frank darted to grab some paint and some pieces of wood. As he grabbed two brushes, the whole pot fell over. Frank grumbled something under his breath, and tried to sort the mess out as best he could.

* * *

Frank emerged from the shop, glancing round. The police jeep jolted out of nowhere, coming to a stop in front of Frank. Nicolas was driving. "Chief! Bella told me to tell you that are a bunch of boy scouts in Averill Bay doing the mile swim for their Merit badges. I couldn't call them in, there's not phone out there." Nicolas informed. Frank paled slightly.

"Come on, get out." He ordered. Nicolas climbed over to stand next to Frank, as he handed Nicolas everything he had bought. "Take these back to the office and make up some **Beach Closed** signs. Oh, and let Bella do the printing." Frank ordered, climbing into the jeep.

Nicolas frowned. "What's wrong with my printing?" he asked, as the jeep was started up again.

"Just let Bella do the printing!" he ordered and jetted off. As Frank disappeared out of view, the mayor and his men exchanged worried looks.

Mayor Jonathan was handing the job, when the old Mayor, Mayor Santos passed away. Jonathan scuttled over to Nicolas, as the officer made his back to the office. "What you got there Nicolas?" Jonathan questioned.

"We had a shark attack at South Chop this morning, Mayor. Fatal. I've gotta close down the beach." Nicolas replied. Mayor Jonathan glanced at the other men before dragging Nicolas behind him in search for Frank.

* * *

Cye stared in wonder at the stack of books Rowan had in his bedroom.

Rowan's bed was closer to the window, something Rowan hated. Cye's bed was lying against the wall, closest to the door. In front of Rowan's bed was a black and silver computer. The wall behind the computer was covered in pictures of Rowan's friends and a girl who looked a lot like Rowan, and a few small posters. Above the computer were a couple of book shelves, holding up piles of books.

Cye began to look through some of the titles.

**Great White Sharks (Animal Predators) by Sandra Markle.**

**The Truth about Great White Sharks by Mary Cerullo and Jeffrey Rotman.**

**Hammerhead Sharks: Wonders of the sea by Mia Koji.**

**The Megalodon Sharks and their Descendents by Mia Koji.**

"Got a lot of books by this Mia woman." Cye commented when he read through a last lot of books. Rowan nodded his head.

"Mia's one of the leading Shark researchers in American. I've been to three of her talks when she comes over to Japan." Rowan replied. Cye glanced over his shoulder.

"You've from Japan?" he questioned. Rowan nodded his head, flopping down his bed.

"Yep, Tokyo. Anyway, Mia was so impressed with how much I was willing to learn about Sharks, she gave me her e-mail address and phone number. Anything new on sharks, she phones me with the news." Rowan explained further. Cye nodded his head before sitting on his own bed. Rowan glanced at some unusual stuff Cye had brought along.

"What's that?" the blue haired boy questioned, pointing to the stuff. Cye smiled widely.

"My Scuba diving stuff. I've been training since I was 13. My coach said a few turns in real water should help." he responded. Rowan stared at him, as if the English boy had grown another head.

"You put that junk on and go in the sea?" Rowan asked. Cye gave him a yeah, duh look and nodded his head. Rowan shook his. "You're crazy." he muttered.

"How? Don't you go in the water?" Cye questioned. Rowan shook his head to which Cye chuckled. "What's the point of studying sharks and living on an island if you hate water?" the English questioned lying down. Rowan glanced over to a picture of him and a blue haired girl.

"It's only an island when you look at it from the water." Rowan whispered sadly, the pain and sorrow was clear in his voice.

Cye knew something wasn't right, the blue haired girl in the photo Rowan looked at must have died in someway and Rowan must have known her well to be upset over what ever happened to her.

* * *

SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. The Second Death

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

A flotilla of twenty exhausted Boy scouts swam round a buoy that marked the official course. Rowing ahead of them was the Scoutmaster, using a bullhorn to keep the pace up, and urging the boy on.

"Let's go Cole! You too, Ryan! Evan, keep your head up!"

Some way off, Frank parked his car. Getting out he waved to a boat driver. "Lucas! Hey, Lucas! Take me out to those kids will ya!" Frank called. Lucas nodded his head and started to take his small ferry boat to Frank. As he waited, Mayor Jonathan pulled up in his own car.

Frank stepped up on Lucas's ferry boat, before being quickly followed by the Mayor's car. Jonathan quickly got out, followed by his men as the ferry boat jolted into action. "Frank?" Jonathan called, catching the Chief's attention.

Frank turned round, raising an eyebrow at the Mayor. "Are you going to shut down the beach on your own authority?" Jonathan questioned. Frank knew he had to tred carefully.

"Do I need any more authority?" he asked. One of Jonathan's men, Jason Crawford, decided to answer.

"Technically, you need the instruction of a cibic ordiance, or a special meeting with the town selectmen..." Jonathan waved Jason off.

"That's just going by the book. We're all just anxious that you're rushing into something serious here. This is your first summer at Amity, you know." Jonathan pointed out. Frank couldn't help but glare.

"What's that meant to mean?" he hissed. Jonathan's brow dipped low.

"Amity is a summer town, meaning we need summer dollars. If they can't swim here, they'll happily swim on the beeches at Cape Cod or Long island." Jonathan stated, trying to make a point. Frank rubbed his forehead.

"So we should set out a smorgasbord?" he shot back. Jason wanted in on the talk again.

"We're not even sure what it was." he countered. Frank stared at the two men, as the Doctor appeared beside them. Jonathan looked at him.

"Boat Propeller Joe?" he questioned. Joe looked at the deck of the ferry boat before nodding his head.

"I think possibly...sure. A boating accident." Joe agreed. Frank shook his head making a _T_ sign with his hands.

"Time out here! That's not what you told me on the phone." he almost yelled. Joe shrugged.

"I was wrong. We'll have to amend the report." he replied. Frank glared at the blond haired man.

"And we'll stand by that?" he hissed lowly. Joe nodded his head, giving Jason enough time to add his own opinion.

"We've never had this time of trouble in these waters before." he pointed out. Jonathan grabbed Frank's arm and led him away from the group.

"Listen, a summer girl goes out swimming. She tires, fishing boat comes along..." Jason cut him off.

"It's happened before." Jason shrunk away when Jonathan glared at him. "Sorry sir." Jason grumbled and slunk away. Jonathan coughed to regain himself.

"Frank, I don't think you can appreciate the gut reaction people have to these things." he stated calmly. Frank took a step back.

"I was only reacting to what I was told." he answered, trying to defend himself. Jonathan nodded his head, but Frank knew he didn't agree with him.

"It's all psychological really. You yell **'Barracuda!'** and everyone says _'huh'_. You yell **'Shark'** and we've got a panic on our hands on the 4th of July."

* * *

Sage shuddered as he watched a large women pad her way towards the sea. The swimming costume she wore was tight fitting. The Japanese boy turned away, wondering where the English boy was. "Where's Cye?" Sage questioned. Ryo placed his towel on the sand and shrugged.

"Dunno. I think he said something about dragging Rowan to the beach." the other Japanese boy replied. Some of the local girls began to drool over both of them and commenting on their well toned bodies. Sage rolled his eyes at the air-heads, before spying Cye and Rowan.

"Sorry we're late guys." Cye csaid, setting his towel down and sitting next to Ryo. Rowan slowly unrolled his own towel and sat next to Sage. He glanced over his outfit. He wore a navy blue swim trunks and a Royal blue vest with nothing on under it. Perched on Rowan's head was a pair of sunglasses.

"_Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join everyone on the beach."_

Rowan sighed loudly, but didn't look up. "What now Markus?" he hissed. Markus sneered down at Rowan, while his girl, Jewel, giggled. Sage raised an eyebrow at the two, Cye glared at them as Ryo and Rowan continued to stare out to sea, but Ryo was watching it form the corner of his eyes.

"You are going in the water?" Markus asked. Jewel giggled again.

"Don't be stupid Markus. He's scared of the water, ever since that accident." she replied. Rowan closed his eyes, trying hard not to remember and to especially keep his anger in check. Markus looked at his girlfriend, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh that's right. His sister wasn't it. Georgina, right?" Markus snickered. Two other figures loomed over Rowan as one knelt beside him, but their attention was at Markus and Jewel.

"I advice you to stop talking about her, or I swear to god we'll gut you like a fish." The red-head male hissed. Markus and Jewel both glared at the red-head boy and the black haired girl, before disappearing to the other side of the beach. Rowan smiled at the two, as the male plunked himself next to the girl.

"Hey Robert, Selene. How are you?" he greated as Robert nodded his head.

"We're fine, how are you holding up, Rowan?" Selene asked looking at him.

"I'm fine now, but for a moment I seriously wanted to punch Markus in the nose for bringing her up again." Rowan replied.

"It's still painful, uh?" Robert said. Rowan nodded, as Robert and Selene looked at the other three boys with Rowan. Rowan choughed a little. "Ryo, Sage, Cye meet Robert McGraw and his girlfriend Selene Remington. Possibly the only people here to really talk to me." he explained. Robert gave a quick nod as Selene said hello before they stood up.

"We've gotta get back. My mom's gonna wonder where I am." The Red head mumbled, before walking away.

"I have to go my self. Are you sure you're alright, Rowan?" Selene stated.

"Yes I'm sure." Rowan smiled as Selene smiled back and ran to catch up to her boyfriend.

* * *

Jewel slipped from Markus's grasp, before grabbing hold of a bright pink rubber raft. The blonde haired girl ran down to the surf, before entering the sea. Markus lay down on his back, his eyes scanning the sky.

Not longer after Jewel entered the sea, a couple of other kids joined in. They continued to splash, playing games in the water, while Jewel lazed around. Cye dragged Ryo along too.

Unknown to anyone a predator swam closer to its prey. Jewel frowned when something was bumped her rubber raft. Shaking it off, she thought it was someone else. As Jewel began to laze round again, she was suddenly dragged under.

Jewel screamed.

"Did you see that?" one of the many adults asked. Rowan's eyes went wide. All that could be seen of Jewel was a confusion of bubbles, red water and the pink rubber raft. Rowan sprang up, as the children began to scream.

"Get them out of the water!" Rowan screamed. Sage joined him, waving at Cye and Ryo to get out. "Get them out of the water!" Rowan yelled again, as Frank helped some adults out. When everyone was on the beach, Markus looked round.

"Jewel? Jewel where are you?" he called.

Suddenly the busted pink rubber raft floated up on shore. Markus gingerly picked it up, as Sage checked his friends. Markus turned round to face Rowan, shaking the rubber raft in his face. Rowan looked out towards the sea as it slowly turned crimson.

Then he hit the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	5. The Bounty

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

The next day, Rowan insisted he was well enough to go outside. His father was busy with the whole the accident and wanted Rowan to pick up a few things. Cye and Ryo were still worried, as was Sage.

As Rowan passed another food store, clutching a plastic bag tightly, his eyes wondered over to a sign. Flapping about in the breeze was a pale green sign. Rowan stole a glance at it, before gasping loudly. He yanked the sign off its location and took off back home.

'_Dad isn't going to like this.'_ Rowan thought sadly.

* * *

Cye, Ryo, Sage and Rowan tried their hardest trying to get into a courthouse, where a meeting was taking place. The sign had been passed around from Frank to Mayor Jonathan and it hadn't gone down well.

**A 3,000 BOUNTY TO THE MAN OR MEN WHO CATCH AND KILL THE SHARK THAT KILLED JEWEL SHAMAN ON SUNDAY JUNE 29, ON AMITY TWON BEACH.**

Frank tried to keep up with Jonathan, as they made their way through the courthouse. "Look, I've got to talk to Jewel's father. This isn't a contest we want the whole country entering." he stated.

Jason shook his head and decided to talk for the mayor. "It's not just Amity papers. Mr. Shaman is advertising out-of-town papers." he muttered.

"I'm responsible for public safety around here..." Jonathan cut him off.

"Then go out tomorrow and make sure no one gets hurt." Jonathan turned to look at everyone else. "Everyone, could I have your attention! Since this affects all of us, I suggest we move into council chambers, where there's more room..."

There was a flurry of movement and chaos, as everyone rushed inside the council chambers. Before Cye could pull Rowan out of the chaos, the blue haired boy ran inside. The three boys joined Rowan by a large chalkboard that had a crude picture of a killer shark on it.

Jonathan managed to calm the chaos. "Now, does anyone have any questions?" he called. One man to his left raised a hand.

"Is that 3,000 bounty in cash or check?" He asked, before laughing loudly. Some of the hotel managers sneered at the joke, knowing it wasn't funny at all. Jonathan calmed the chaos once more.

"That's private business between you fisherman and Mr. Shaman." he paused and turned to Frank. "Frank, could you tell everyone what steps you're taking." he smiled. Frank took a step forward.

"I'd like to tell you what we're doing so far. I plan to start our seasonal summer help early and to use shark spotters on beaches..." Mrs. June cut him off, a dark look in her eyes.

"Are you going to close the beaches?" she asked. The silence was almost deafening. Cye glanced at his friends, as Rowan chewed his lip. Finally Frank nodded his head.

"Yes."

Then it came. The up-roar. The same nerve had been touch with everyone. Jonathan panicked as the noise got louder. "Only twenty four hours!" he called over the chaos. Frank looked at him, shock written on his face.

"I didn't agree to that!" he called out. Jonathan smiled weakly at him.

"_But 24 hours is like three weeks!"_ One of the Crossroad high students yelled out. Rowan tried to get everyone's attention but failed. Ryo pulled him away from the chalkboard, before running his short nails over it. The chaos died down, as the screech echoed round the room. When everyone was quiet, Ryo smiled once more.

"People, I think my friend has something he wants to say. Now just shut up and let him speak." Ryo ordered, as Rowan stepped forward. He nodded his head in thanks.

"Thank you Ryo. Residents of Amity, Mayor. I have an idea. To fully understand the shark, we might want to call in an expert. I know someone from the _Oceanographic Institute_ on the mainland." Rowan let the words sink in. He caught a brief smile on his father's face.

"We don't have time or the money to hire outsiders." Jason pointed out. Rowan shook his head.

"Mia Koji does not work for money. She works for the thrill of finding sharks. She'll come down whether or not there is a promise of money. I'll call her myself, personally. Once we figure out what type of shark it is then we can make up our minds on its fate." Rowan explained further. Jonathan snorted.

"No outsiders. We can take care of this problem ourselves." he stated, but Rowan refused to back down.

"Well, I'm going to call Mia tonight. This shark could be anything. It could be a Great White Shark, but I'm hoping it's just a Bull Shark. Bull Sharks are the third most dangerous to humans. However, without Mia's help, we won't be able to tell." Rowan paused, making his way to the door. He turned back to look at everyone. "Residents, Mayor. I'm still phoning Mia Koji." he finished and left.

* * *

Frank threw him coat over an armchair and rubbed his forehead. He walked through to the living room to see Sage, Ryo and Cye watching a cartoon on the TV. "You guys okay?" Frank questioned. Cye jumped.

"We're fine sir." he answered. Frank smiled and headed for the stairs.

"You don't have to call me sir. Frank will be fine." He called over his shoulder. As Frank reached the top of the stairs, the sound of tapping keys got louder. Frank glanced in Rowan's room, to see his son typing something on the computer.

"Hey Dad." he greeted, before looking at the computer screen. Sitting on a shelve above the computer screen, was a picture of his twin sister, taken before they moved to Amity Island, along with other photos of him and his sister and their friends from Japan. Frank moved to stand behind his son, as Rowan looked through a website.

"Still researching?" Frank inquired. Rowan nodded his head. Frank glanced over the web page. In big blue letters wasthe word **SHARKS**. To the left was a drawing of a Bull Shark. The page contained a big block of information. Frank felt a headache from just looking at it.

"I phoned Mia. She said she'll be here as quick as she can." Rowan muttered. Frank merely nodded his head and headed to his study.

* * *

Jason's close friend, Fenton glanced round the sea as Lucas, the ferry boatman, continued to row. They docked at the pier getting things ready.

"Can we go home?" Fenton questioned. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"It's only two-thirty am. You're tired already?" he chuckled. Fenton glanced round, before shaking his head.

"Someone might report us that's all." he grumbled, as Lucas pulled a blood-stained laundry bag into view. The ferry man ignored Fenton, as he pulled out a big slab of meat. Lucas grabbed a long dog chain, connected to a large rubber tube. Taking a large hook, he stuck it in the meat.

"We'd better catch something. This is my wife's holiday roast." Lucas grunt, tying the chain round the pier post. He threw the meat into the sea, as the current took it along.

The two sat back, whistling to themselves. The rubber tube began to bob up and down, before it disappeared completely. The chain was tugged. Fenton jumped up in shock. "Lucas! He's taking out, he's taking it!" he almost yelled. The pier post began to splinter, before giving way.

Fenton slid into the water, as Lucas was carried along with the end of the pier. Suddenly Lucas slid off, as the pier piece turned round. Lucas began to swim for it. Fenton gasped loudly. "Take my advice Lucas, don't look back! Swim Lucas! Just keep swimming!" Fenton chanted.

Instead of reaching the pier, Lucas flopped onto the beach, as the pier end washed up next to him. Fenton jumped down to him, to make sure Lucas was alright. "Can we go home now?" Fenton questioned again.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	6. Mia Has Arrvied

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

The Harbor master thought he had seen everything on Amity. The chaos that came was quite a shock. The old Harbor master sat in front of his hut, on an old folding chair, eating Cheerios.

The Amity island pier had become a mad house. Out-of-state cars were crushed together for parking space at the foot of the dock. Wannabe bounty-hunters crowded onto the pier, hoping to get the best boat. Not being able to get the police truck anywhere near the chaos, Frank and Nicolas set out on foot.

"...So then Fenton and Lucas sat there trying to catch their breath, and figuring out how to explain to Lucas's wife what happened to her freezer full of meat." Nicolas chuckled. Frank shook his head.

"That's not funny. That's not funny at all." he grumbled. Nicolas's smile fell as he glanced round at the pier.

"Mr. Shaman must've have put his in ad in _Field and Stream_." Nicolas commented. Frank grumbled under his breath.

"More like the_ National Enquirer_." He muttered, before catching sight of his son. Groaning under his breath, Frank retraced his steps, pushing people out of the way gently. Meanwhile Cye had his doubts about being on Pier.

"Why are we here Rowan?" Ryo questioned, voicing Cye's thoughts. Sage crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at anyone. Rowan stopped outside a dock shed, his father used.

"It'll be fine. I'm just looking out for Mia. I just hope she gets here soon." Rowan replied. Sage raised an eyebrow. Frank went unnoticed by the four friends.

"You only phoned her yesterday." Sage reminded. Rowan nodded his head, his eyes on the sea. Frank tapped his foot on the pier waiting for Rowan to notice him.

"I know, but Mia usually gets to shark places quicker then you think." Rowan replied. Frank coughed, catching their attention. Rowan gave a small _meep_. "Hey dad." he smiled.

"What are kids doing down here? It's dangerous. You should be round with the other students." Frank pointed out. Cye shook his head.

"I beg pardon sir, I mean Frank, but the other students aren't even up yet. Besides your son is more fun to be around." Cye defended. Frank sighed loudly, before opening the door to the dock shed.

"Just...stay in there for now. When things calm down, I'll come and fetch you." Frank ordered. When the four were inside the shed, Frank set off to try and calm the chaos.

* * *

Out in the water, a white boat made its way through the ragtag collection of loonies around it. Anyone could tell it was a professional boat and an expensive one at that. Steering the boat was a beautiful brown haired woman.

Mia Koji frowned over the display of bounty-hunters, before docking her boat. She glanced over the scene with her brown eyes, hoping to spot Rowan. Mia sighed, and shut her boat off. She then tossed her bag onto the pier before being helped out of her boat.

"Hello." Mia greeted. The brown skinned man with blue hair nodded his head. Kento gave a questioning look at Mia.

"Hello back. Say, a pretty thing like you aren't going to go out with them nuts, are you?" he questioned. Mia grabbed her bag and smiled.

"Not sure yet." she called over her shoulder, before seeing Frank. He was currently arguing with two boat drivers. Mia rushed to the side, her trainers squeaking on the pier.

"_You schmuck, you ain't under sail, you're goddam drifting!"_

Mia rubbed her forehead. "Hey sailor? You have an oar in there? Good, now scull out of here." Mia ordered. Frank nodded his thanks and darted across to the other side of the pier. Mia followed as best she could.

Across the pier was a small boat, only fit to hold two people. The boat sunk lower and lower into the water, as a seventh man climbed on board.

"Hey! How many people you planning on taking in that thing?" Frank called out. One man looked up.

"Whatever safe right?" he chuckled. Frank shook his head.

"Well, that ain't safe! You take some guys off or don't go out!" Frank ordered. As Mia reached him, a man bumped into her. Mia grabbed his arm, stopping him from falling into the sea.

"Watch it that's...dynamite." Mia let go of the man's arm and backed away. Frank spun round and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, before he could escape.

"Where you going with that?" Frank inquired. The man pointed out to the sea, to which Frank shook his head. "I don't think so." he turned to Mia. "Could you help me get those men out of the boat?" he asked, before carting the dynamite wielder off. Mia sighed.

"I'll try." she grumbled. Mia turned back to the men in the boat. "Excuse me gentlemen! The police officer asked me to tell you that you're over-filling that boat." she called out. The men waved her off.

"You ain't going out what do you care?" one of the men sneered. Mia rolled her eyes, knowing it was a lost cause.

"Okay, so can you tell me where the best hotel on the island is?" she asked, trying to find some out about the town. The men began to laugh at something.

"Yeah you walk straight ahead." They exploded into fits of giggles. Mia gave out a dry chuckle.

"Yep, they're all gonna die."

* * *

Cye looked at the sea through the window of the shed. Rowan sat perched on a wooden box, along with Sage. Ryo watched Frank pace, as he talked to Bella on the phone.

"Bella, listen. We've got some road-block signs in the office. I want you to put them out, because we've got more people here then we can handle." Frank grabbed a handful of nails and threw them at a second window. Nicolas waved when his attention was caught. Frank waved him inside, the phone resting on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out there? These are your people, go talk to them!" Frank ordered, once Nicolas was inside. Nicolas shook his head.

"Those aren't my people. They're from all over the place. When's the extra help coming in?" he questioned. Rowan cocked his head to one side. Mia entered, muttering something under her breath.

"You know those guys in the fantail launch? None of them are gonna make it out of the harbor alive." Mia informed. Frank and Nicolas exchanged glances before Nicolas darted out to them. "Sounds like everyone is having a wild time out there." Mia chuckled. She smiled at Rowan when she caught sight of him.

"Tell me about it." Frank grumbled, before placing the phone back to his mouth. "Bella, I'll get back to you." he then hung up. Mia scratched the back of her neck.

"Listen I was wondering where I could find Chief Hashiba." she stated. Frank looked the brown haired woman up and down, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked. Before Mia could reply, Rowan jumped in.

"This is Mia Koji dad. This is the Shark expert I called." he informed happily. Frank gave out a quick sigh, before shaking hands with Mia.

"I'm Chief Hashiba. I'm Rowan's father. Is there anything we can do for you?" he asked. Mia nodded.

"If it's possible, I would like to see the remains of the girl on the beach." Mia replied. Frank nodded his head, as Rowan turned to his friends.

"Cye, Ryo. Can you keep an eye on the docks? Report back if anyone of those idiots' catches a shark." he instructed. Cye saluted his friend, as Ryo cast an eye over to Sage.

"What about Sage?" he asked. The said Japanese boy snorted, trying to keep out of everything. Rowan smirked and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Sage's coming with me."

* * *

The Amity island morgue was cold and plain. Mia followed Frank and the Doctor, Joe, into the room. She strapped a tape-recorder to her side, before placing a microphone next to her mouth. Trailing behind was Rowan and Sage. However, before they could enter the room, Joe slammed the door shut on them.

This didn't stop Rowan, as he leaned against the door, trying to listen in. Sage did the same.

Joe handed Mia a clipboard, as he grabbed a cloth covered tray. "Victim is identified as Nacny Marshall, female caucasian..."

Mia trailed off when Joe lifted the clothe off the tray. She took a sharp breath in, her eyes rolling over the remains.

"...height and weight can only be estimated from partial reminds. Torso severed in mid-thorax, eviscerated with no major organs remaining." Mia paused and looked at Joe. "May I have a glass of water?" she asked. She waited until Joe returned. Nodding her thanks, Mia took a sip before setting the glass down and starting again.

"Right arm served above the elbow with massive tissue loss from upper musculature. Portions of denuded bone remaining." Mia spun round to face Frank. "Didn't you notify the coast guard?" she questioned.

"No, it was local jurisdictions." Frank replied grimly. Rowan chewed his lip, as he leaned against the door harder. Sage frowned. Mia started up again.

"Left arm, head, shoulders, sternum and portions of ribcage intact, with minor post-mortem lacerations and abrasions. Bite marks indicate typical non-frenzy feeding pattern of large _squali_, possibly _carchaninus lonimanis_, or _isurus glasucas_. Gross tissue loss and post-mortem erosion of bite surfaces prevent detailed analysis; however, teeth and jaws of the attacking _squali _must be considered above average for these waters." Stopping again, Mia stormed straight up to Frank.

"Didn't you go out in a boat and look around?" she inquired, a wild look in her eyes. Frank shook his once more.

"No, we just check the beach..." Mia held her hand up to cut him off, turning off her recorder.

"It wasn't an _Accident_, it wasn't a boat propeller, or a coral reef and it certainly wasn't Jack the ripper. It was a shark." Mia spat. Suddenly the door to the morgue burst open as Rowan and Sage tumbled to the floor.

"Ow!" Rowan hissed, before standing up and dusting himself down. Sage did the same as Rowan turned to look at Mia. "So, we were right. Dad was right, it was a shark. You know what kind?" Rowan asked. Mia shook her head.

"Sadly no. But if I can continue some more research then maybe..." Mia trailed off, as the sound of running feet was heard. Ryo and Cye came to a stop at the morgue door, panting.

"Rowan...four idiots...caught a shark. A bloody big shark." Ryo informed.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	7. Death To The Tiger Shark

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

The mouth of a caught shark was pulled out. It oozed blood and gore as everyone began to argue over who had caught it. Jason slid past with his secretary, Angelica, and a photographer from the Amity Gazette. The crowd got larger as returning fishermen and townspeople began to gather round.

"Angelica, get this on the state wire to **AP** and **UPI** in Boston and New York. Have them pick it up for the national and call Chad Austin in New York. Tell him this is from me and he owes me one." Angelica nodded her head and set off to work. Jason looked at the photographer. "Let's get a picture." he smiled.

Joining the throng of people were Frank, Mia and the four teenagers. Frank came to a stop, relief on his face. Cye, Ryo and Sage exchanged glances, wondering if it really was the shark. Mia and Rowan ran over to it.

"Well, if one man can catch a fish in 50 days, then I guess 50 of these bozos can catch a fish in one day...beginner's luck." Mia mused, setting her bag down. Rowan chuckled behind his hand, before looking at the back of the shark.

Frank joined the fishermen. "You did it! Did Kento catch this?" he asked. People began to point to themselves, saying they caught the shark. As Frank looked round, he noticed Kento was not around.

"Okay, everyone! I want to get a picture for the paper...could everyone clear out of the way?" Jason called. As he continued to call out orders, Mia began to measure the shark.

"Well?" Rowan asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Mia quickly wrote something down on a little notepad. Before she could answer, Jason called out to her.

"Excuse me Miss? Could you get out of the shot please?" He asked. Mia spun round.

"Who, me? Okay..." The blond haired woman pushed Rowan to one side, joining up with the three boys. Sage raised an eyebrow.

"Is it the shark?" he asked. Mia shook her head. She looked at the small notepad and scratched her neck.

"Oh how I wish it was. But the bite marks on the girl are a different size to that sharks mouth." she muttered, loudly enough for some of the fishermen to hear. When the photo was over, they charged over to Mia. Through the crowd, Frank spotted Jonathan.

"Jonathan! If you saw these clowns leave, you'd never believe they'd come back with anything. But they did! They got him!" Frank grinned. Jonathan slapped him on the back, smiling at the corpse of the shark.

"That's good. That's real good. Jason's getting pictures right?" he questioned. Frank nodded his head.

"You bet he is!" He cheered.

* * *

The men, who caught the shark, began to boast about the kill to Cye, Ryo and Sage. The three friends exchange glances, rolling their eyes.

"Seems such a shame to see it hanging there." Cye muttered. One of the fishermen sneered, before turning back to his mates. They continued to argue over the type of shark they had caught.

"It's a Tiger Shark. Very rare in these waters." Rowan informed, running a hand along the body. Mia began to measure the mouth again.

"I thought you already did that?" Ryo inquired. Mia nodded her head, writing the findings down.

"Just making sure." Mia shrugged.

* * *

Frank and Jonathan made their way down the pier to the shark. Jonathan looked at Mia with a questioning look. "Who's the young lady?" he asked. Frank's smile was damped slightly.

"Mia Koji, the specialist my son sent for from the Oceanographic Institute." he informed. Jonathan's happy mood was also slightly damped but he decided not to show Rowan up. After all, this victory was focused on the shark and the fisherman.

"I think we all own a debt of gratitude to these men for catching this monster." Jonathan smiled at everyone. The townspeople nodded their heads, pleased the nightmare was over. The men who caught the fish, continued to argue with Mia.

"Whaddya mean _Bite Radius_? What's that?" one fisherman asked. Rowan cursed something under his breath. Mia tried to keep calm.

"Teeth are teeth, right?" Another one asked. Mia shook her head.

"I didn't say this wasn't the shark, I just said I wasn't sure this was the one..." Frank frowned when he got close enough.

"What do you mean Mia?" he asked, glancing at his son. His panic rose when he too shook his head. Mia rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, let me break it down gently. There are hundreds of different kinds of sharks; blues, makos, hammerheads, white-tips...anyone of them could've attacked. The chances that you caught the same shark are a hundred to one, and I'm being serious." Mia let the words sink in. Rowan took over suddenly.

"Shark digestion is really slow. Whatever it had eaten within the last twenty-four hours is bound to still be in there. Let's just cut this shark open and see what's inside." Rowan added, before giving a pleading look at his father. Frank bit his lip, before looking at Jonathan.

"We'd get a positive confirmation that way. Better to be safe then sorry." Frank shrugged. Jonathan shook his head, glaring at Frank, Mia and Rowan.

"Now be reasonable here. This isn't the time to do some kind of half-assed autopsy on a fish. I am not going to stand here and watch you cut open the fish, to see that Shaman girl spill out all over the docks." Jonathan muttered harshly. Everyone's attention was on Jewel's father, Mr. Shaman.

He stopped in front of Frank, looking the shark over. Mr. Shaman turned his sights back to Frank. "Chief Hashiba?" He inquired. Frank nodded his head. Mr. Shaman drew his fist back and slammed it into his nose. Frank stumbled back as an embarrassed silence filled the dock.

"I just found out that a girl had been killed here last week. You knew it was dangerous but you let people go swimming anyway. You knew all those things and still my little girl is dead, and there's nothing you can do about it now. My Jewel is dead. I wanted you to know that." he spat, before storming off. Frank's shoulders slumped forward, feeling guilty.

"He's wrong Frank." Ryo stated, hoping to make him feel better. Frank shook his head.

"No, he's right. I'm going home." he muttered, and headed off. Rowan felt tears well up in his eyes, as Cye began to comfort him. Jonathan turned to the fisherman.

"Boys, cut this ugly git down before he stinks up the whole island. Ian, tomorrow you and Tony take him out and dump him right in the drink." he ordered. Everyone left the pier, feeling sorry for Frank and his son.

* * *

Dinner at the Hashiba's house was a quiet affair. The two japanses boys and the british boy did not want to say anything, even though Frank was not eating with them. Rowan stared at his dinner, unable to eat it.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Cye glanced at Rowan, as Sage got up to answer the door. "Hashiba's residence?" a voice called. Sage was surprised to see Mia on the other side, holding two wine bottles.

"What are you doing here?" Sage asked, letting a smartly dressed Mia in. Her eyes roamed over the kitchen.

"I could say the same for you. Is this where you're staying?" she asked. Sage nodded his head, locking the back door. He turned his attention back to Mia, his lavender eyes unnerving her somewhat.

"Yeah, the hotels are booked with the other students. You going to answer my question?" he replied. Mia pointed to the figure of Rowan, slumped over the table.

"Came here to talk to Rowan, if that's alright with you." she answered, before sitting next to Rowan. Sage rejoined the group. Mia set the bottles down, before seeing Rowan's dinner. "You eating that?" she asked. Rowan pushed the un-eaten dinner towards the female.

The silence was deafening.

"Rowan tells us you're into sharks." Cye stated suddenly. Mia nodded her head, before wiping her mouth.

"Oh yes, I love them. Beautiful creatures. Well, it all started when my father brought me a small boat when I was a kid. I went out, to study fish. I catch some fish, when a baby thresher shark ended up attacking my boat. I swam back to shore. From then on, I have found sharks beautiful." Mia chuckled. Cye laughed as well, while Rowan began to open one of bottles of wine.

"By the way, you still have a shark problem." Mia pointed out. Rowan smiled grimly, as the other three continued to eat. "You guys are going to be the only rational people on this island. I'm leaving tomorrow on the _Aurora_." Mia added.

"What is that?" Ryo asked.

"It's a research expedition boat for the study of sharks. Around the world in 18 months." she explained. Cye decided to add something.

"This shark...I've read something about it before. What's it called when it's on its own?" the English teen questioned. Mia placed the fork down, when she had finished Rowan's dinner.

"Rogue. They sometimes pick out a place where the food is good, hangs around for a bit, then leaves when the food is gone." Mia answered. She pushed herself away from the table. "I guess I should be going. I'll see you next time I have a talk on sharks, huh Rowan?" she grinned. Rowan didn't return it.

"I just wanna see if anything is in it." Rowan muttered, down a glass of red wine. Mia decided against her best nature to give Rowan some advice.

"If you wanna see what's in that shark then do it." she smiled before leaving the house. Cye raised an eyebrow at Rowan.

"What you going to do?" he inquired. Rowan grinned, making the three teens uneasy.

"One more drink, then I'm gonna cut that thing open. Wanna join me?" she questioned, making himself another drink. The friends stared at each other.

"You can do that?" Sage asked. Rowan grinned and nodded his head.

"I can do anything. I'm the son of the Chief of the police."

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	8. Not Our Shark And Third Death

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!! Sorry for the wait I've been very busy lately and haven't found the time to post this chapter._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

The four friends made their way to a dark spooky shed. Inside there were shadows of boats and strange silhouettes of boat parts and scat folding. At one end of the shed was a large bulk, which happened to be the dead shark.

The large double doors at the end of the shed squeaked loudly as they were pushed open. It was clear that the runners on the doors needed oil. The four friends filed in, talking lowly about random things, anything to keep heir minds off on what they were about to do.

"What's stinks? It smells awful." Cye groaned, holding a hand to his nose. Rowan laughed, as Ryo and Sage did the same.

"That would be our friend the shark." The blue haired boy smiled, pointing to the corpse. Rowan stood over the shark, while the trio waited behind him. "Here, hold this. Keep the light on the shark's stomach." Rowan ordered, passing a small flashlight backwards. Once Sage grabbed hold of it, Rowan pulled out a large kitchen knife. Its purpose in life was to cut Lamb, beef or pork.

Now it was cutting some other type of meat.

Rowan knelt down and inserted the blade. "Right, we open the abdominal cavity and check the digestive tract. Simple really." Rowan muttered, dragging the blade along the stomach. From their position at the back, Sage tried to keep the light steady. Ryo paled and Cye tried hard not to vomit everywhere.

The trio backed away as milky white fluid seeped out. Rowan's combats were soaked in seconds but he didn't seem to care. Pulling up his father's work gloves, Rowan dove in. Suddenly he began to throw stuff out.

Half a flounder, a burlap bag, another half a flounder, a whole flounder, and a tin can and...

"Aha!" Rowan called out, after holding his breath. The others looked at each other, wondering what was he had found.

"What? What you found?" Ryo inquired. Rowan glanced over to look at them, as he tried to grab his prize.

"Just as I thought. He drifted up with the Gulf Stream, from southern waters." he grinned. After grabbing his prize, Rowan tossed a Florida license plate towards the group. Cye picked it up.

"Didn't eat a car, did he?" Sage questioned a little shocked. Rowan started laughing as he did one final check of the shark's stomach.

"No, No. Tiger sharks are the garbage cans of the ocean. They eat anything. Someone must have thrown that in the sea." Rowan replied, before backing away. He sat next to Ryo, as he glanced over the license plate. "But no Jewel or Nancy." he added.

"That means there's still a shark out there. We've gotta track him down." Cye stated. Rowan sprang up.

"Us? In a boat? In the water?" he asked, shaking his head. Sage stood up, rolling his eyes. Ryo tossed the license plate back towards the shark, as Cye tried to calm Rowan down.

"Well if we've looking for a shark, we won't find him on land." Sage pointed out. Rowan shook his head again. The only thing he wanted to do was to prove that shark wasn't the shark. Not go out on a boat.

"I'm not drunk enough to go on a boat." Rowan pointed out. "Besides, whose gonna gives us a boat at this time of night?" he added. The trio looked at each other, plans whirling around in their brains.

"One: You don't act like you're drunk. Two: Who's boat are we going to take?" Ryo answered. Rowan shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We can take Gee-gee's boat." Rowan said in defeat, knowing that it was usless to argue.

* * *

On board the boat, _The Princess_, Rowan looked round nervously. It amazed the others that Rowan had a boat when he seemed to hate the water. Steering the boat was Sage, as Ryo helped Cye check his scuba diving gear.

"Who's Gee-gee?" Sage asked. Rowan chewed his lip and sat down.

"My twin sister. Our friend Selene gave her this boat when we first moved here." Rowan said sadly. He suddenly stood up. "Stop here Sage." he instructed.

"Why? Where are we?" Cye questioned, looking round. Ryo grabbed hold of a large spot light and began to look around.

"This is the strip where he's been feeding." Rowan answered, watching the light dance on the ocean's surface. Something suddenly caught Sage's eye.

"Ryo, swing the light back to the left...No, your left." Sage ordered. The light was swung back to show a boat. It was half in the water and there seemed to be not sign of life. "Whose boat is it?" Sage asked.

"Kento... That's Kento's boat." Rowan gasped. Cye began to pull on his scuba diving gear on. Rowan raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Going in the water. I've gotta check underneath." The English boy replied. Rowan sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew that Cye would still go even if he tried to stop him.

"Just be careful." Rowan muttered. Cye gave the okay sign, before disappearing into the ocean.

* * *

Cye turned his hot light round as he descended in a froth of bubbles. At first there was nothing there, until Cye caught sight of a jagged whole two-thirds of the way down. Cye marveled at the size of it, which was roughly the size of a basketball. It did look big on a small boat.

The wood around the hole had been splintered and bashed. Something suddenly caught Cye's eye. Grabbing hold of his scuba knife, the English teen began to dig away at something. It came out of the wood with a faint _pop_ and landed neatly in Cye's hand.

It was a shark's tooth.

Cye looked at the tooth when something inside the hole caught his eye. As the English teen got a closer look, Kento's dead face swung into view. His mouth and eyes were gaped in frozen horror. The water had pinched his skin like a prune.

Cye let out an underwater scream as he dropped the tooth. He swam to the top in a confusion of bubbles before being dragged aboard by his friends.

* * *

"What? Did you find anything?"

Cye took several deep breaths in as his adrenalin began to slowly drop. "The boat owner... Kento. He's dead. Saw his face in the hole." Cye informed. Sage rubbed his forehead.

"Did you find anything else?" Rowan asked quickly. Cye nodded his head, recalling the very last detail of the tooth he had found.

"Shark tooth. White, triangular, serrated edge, razor sharp and..." Cye paused. "About 3 inches long from what I could make out." he added. Rowan paled and whimpered despite himself.

"A Great white! A Great white shark! Oh dear god, we're all gonna die! I prayed it was just a Bull Shark, but a Great White! This is bad, this is very bad." Rowan almost yelled. Sage returned to steering and kick started the boat into life again.

* * *

The proud Amity island billboard had been defaced. The woman's expression had been turned into a look of shock, as a crude drawing of a fin was seen behind her. In a large speech bubble, the woman screamed out **"Help! Shark!"**

Rowan, Cye, Ryo and Sage ran up to Frank and Jonathan as the mayor expressed his disgust with the art. "Dad! We have serious problems!" Rowan called. Frank turned round.

"What's up son?" he asked. Rowan didn't want to tell him about cutting open the shark, but he knew he had too. _Besides, he'll believe me._ He had mused. However, Cye began to explain for him.

"We cut the shark open last night. That's not our shark. There's no human remains inside it." he began. Jonathan glared at the group, but Ryo butted in.

"We took a boat out last night and we found Kento's boat. He's dead. The shark attacked him." he added. Jonathan tutted.

"I would have thought better of your son Frank. Cutting open my property, stealing a boat..." Rowan held up her hand to cut him off.

"Whoa! Hold the phone! That Shark isn't your property, he isn't the fisherman's property and he's not the island property. He's his own property! And second of all, that's my sister's boat which means it's also mine!" Rowan yelled. Sage looked at Frank, who seemed a little helpless.

"Frank, listen to us. The shark that killed Jewel is still out there. The Shark that was caught is not the one." he pointed out. Frank rubbed his forehead, before deciding to side with the teenagers.

"What type of shark is it?" Jonathan questioned his eyes on the billboard. Rowan glanced up at it too, as a crowd had begun to gather round the billboard.

"This Shark is called a _Carcardon carcharias_ or a Great White Shark that every expert in the world agrees is a man-eater. The situation here suggests that a Great White has staked a claim on the waters of Amity Island and he won't go away until the food is gone." Rowan began to explain.

"It's like that attack in 1916, when a Great white killed five swimmers at Jones beach, in Long island. You remember that, don't you guys." Cye stated. Ryo and Sage nodded their heads. Jonathan said nothing.

"A shark's attack is stimulated by the kind of splashing and activity that occurs whenever humans go swimming...you cannot avoid it Mayor! Keeping those beaches open on the _4th July_ is like ringing the diner bell for Pete-sakes!" Rowan finished.

"You should have seen the tooth I pulled out of Kento's boat. It's was huge." Cye shuddered at the though of Kento's head popping out the side of the boat. Jonathan turned to the teenagers.

"Is that tooth here? Do you have it?" he asked. The four teenagers looked at the ground. Frank had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I dropped it coming back up to the surface." Cye whispered, and then looked at Jonathan straight in the eye. "You'd jump too if a dead body swung out to greet you." he stated, defending himself. Jonathan snorted.

"I'm not going to commit economic suicide on that flimsy evidence. We depend on the summer people for our lives, and if our beaches are closed then we're all finished!" he shot back. Rowan began to curse under his breath. Frank stepped in.

"We have got to get someone to kill the shark Jonathan. We need non-corrosive mesh netting, we need scientific support...It's gonna cost money just to keep the nuts out and save what we can." he pointed out.

"I don't think any of you are familiar with our problems..." Ryo began to laugh.

"Well, I'm familiar with the fact that you are going to ignore this certain problem until it swims up and bites you on the ass!" he hissed, causing Cye to explode into fits of laughter. Rowan stepped in.

"There are only two ways to solve this thing: You can kill it, or shut off its food supply, which mean closing the beaches down." he countered. One thing he hated about Jonathan was he was a hard-head. It was showing big time now. Jonathan glared at him, before pointing to the billboard.

"Sick vandalism! Frank, that's a deliberate mutilation of a public service message! I want those little happy-paint gist caught and hung up from their shorts!" Jonathan yelled loudly. Rowan flung his hands up in the air, turning his back on Jonathan.

"That's it! I'm standing here arguing with a guy who can't wait to be hot lunch. Goodbye!" he cursed. Sage grabbed Rowan's arm before he had a chance to leave.

"Wait Rowan. We need your help." He whispered. Rowan heard a pleading tone in his voice, and he remembered his dream of his dead twin sister and what she had said. Rowan turned back to Jonathan, trying one last time.

"Out there us a perfect engine, an eating machine if you will imagine. It really is a miracle of evolution... its swims and eats and makes little baby sharks. Those proportions of that shark fin are correct. I know sharks Mayor." Jonathan sneered at Rowan, getting dangerously close to him.

"You'd love to prove that, wouldn't you? Getting your name in the _National Geographic_ along with the brown haired bimbo of yours." he sneered. Rowan's face was twisted in anger.

"Mia is not a brown haired bimbo!" he shot back, before Frank stepped between the two.

"Jonathan, we can re-open the beaches in August." he pointed out. Jonathan stared at Frank, before shaking his head.

"August! Tomorrow is the 4th of July and we are going to open for business! It's going to be our best summer in years. If you're so concerned about the beaches, you five, you do whatever you have to do to keep them safe, but with or without you, the beaches stay open this weekend. That is final!" Jonathan almost screamed, before storming off. Rowan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the mayor's retreating back.

_"I'm sorry sis, I don't know if I can go out there and kill this shark like you you clearly want me to; even with Ryo, Cye, and Sage beside me."_ Rowen thought sadly to himself without showing any sadness on his face.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	9. Forth Of July And Shark Prank

_Annie: Sorry to all you Kento fans!! I needed someone to die and when I wrote it I had Kento die!! _(dodges random items that are being thrown at her by Kento fans.)

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

The Amity ferry began its approach towards the harbor. Once the ferry had docked, two cavernous iron doors open. A flock of people in colored outfits streamed out to enjoy the sun.

At the Hashiba house there was a flurry of activity. Frank, Rowan, Sage, Ryo and Cye rushed away phoning for help. Rowan glanced outside, as he waited for someone to answer. Giving out a long sigh, he hoped things would run smoothly.

_For the Mayor's sake, if not everyone's here._ Rowan grumbled in his head.

Outside tall blond haired girls giggled and laughed, families began to get things ready for a picnic and young kids were only interested in one thing. The large photo of the caught tiger shark stood proudly, next to a few stands. Each stand sold Shark Jaws, teeth and other things that belonged to sharks.

Mayor Jonathan had been right. It was the biggest summer Amity had ever had.

* * *

Rowan surveyed the beach.

The sand could not be seen for all the pink and red bodies that littered the place. The Dawn Patrol, as Cye called it, was the only force that the frantic phone calling could get. Frank, Nicolas and the regular summer extra deputies were cramped on one boat. Next to them, in another boat, were half a dozen state troopers. Then other deputies from neighboring towns.

On the beach were life guards and a Coast Guard.

Rowan himself stood on the beach, a walkie-talkie in hand. No matter how much of a problem they had, Rowan was never going back into the water as long as he could help it. "Rowan to Dad over. How's everything out there?" Rowan asked, trying to spot his dad's boat.

The walkie-talkie gave a crackle. _"Everything still and quiet here Rowan. I wish we had more help, though."_ Frank replied. A thin smile appeared on Rowan's face as he held the walkie-talkie to his lips.

"I wish it would rain. Over and out." He replied. Behind Rowan, in a shed, a half-dozen pinball and arcade machines began to suck up quarters from holiday kids. The most popular game was a shark killer one. Rowan was quickly joined by Ryo, Sage and Cye.

"Quiet?" The lavender eyed Japanese teen asked. Rowan sighed.

"I hope so. Just for today." He muttered in reply before noticing Cye. "You're not going out into the water, are you?" he asked. Cye nodded his head.

"Not the sea. I was thinking about that pond over there." He replied, pointing to a small pond some way off from the ocean. Rowan smiled.

"Thanks Cye. It'll put my mind to rest." He replied. Ryo and Cye waved their goodbyes as they headed to the pond. Rowan glanced at Sage. "You ain't going with them?" he asked. The teen shook his head.

"Thought I'd stick around with you." He smirked.

* * *

Jonathan walked through the end bodies that littered the beach. He frowned as no-one had gotten into the water yet. Jonathan made his way towards a familiar Selectman, Bryan. Jonathan nodded his hello and squatted beside him.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Jonathan questioned. Bryan stumbled for words, as his wife frowned a little. His two young girls were unaware of everything.

"I just put on some suntan lotion. I don't wanna wash it off and get burnt…." Jonathan cut him off.

"No-one is going in. Please." He pleaded. Bryan grumbled something, before helping his wife to her feet. They grabbed hold of a rubber raft and helped their daughter's into the sea. Not long after Bryan had gone in, some teenagers followed. Rowan and Sage both frowned as more and more people entered the sea.

The walkie-talkie in Rowan's hand crackled slightly._ "Anything? Thought I saw a shadow. Over."_ That was Nicolas. Sage and Rowan listened carefully. On the boat, Frank watched 400 pairs of swimmer's legs, kicking around. The walkie-talkie gave another crackle.

"_Nothing from up here, Daisy. Over."_ The man in the helicopter replied. Rowan chewed his lip, still worried. The walkie-talkie crackled for a final time.

"_False alarm. Must be this glare."_ Nicolas replied, as Rowan and Sage sighed to themselves.

* * *

Some off way, Jonathan began a small interview. "….and with me is the Mayor of Amity, Jonathan. Mr. Jonathan, how about those rumors?" the interviewer asked. Jonathan let out a fake chuckle.

"How about them indeed. I'm pleased and happy to repeat the news that we have, in fact, caught and killed a large predator that supposedly injured some bathers here. As you can seem it's a beautiful day, the beaches are open and the folks here are having a wonderful time. Amity, y'know, means **Friendship**." He replied.

* * *

In the ocean, two girls began to splash each other. They giggled loudly, as a dark figure swam closer to them. A third girl gasped, as her eyes went wide.

"Oh….. My….. GOD!" she screamed. "SHARK! SHARK!" the girl screamed loudly, swimming backwards. It seemed to set off a chain reaction, as everyone began to panic. As the boat made their way toward the fin, Rowan and Sage ran down to the surf.

"Get out of the water! Everyone out! Get the hell out now!" Rowan screamed, as Sage helped a few people out. A net was placed down between the swimmers and the fin, by the boats. Once everyone was on the beach, all attention was on the fin.

* * *

The shark fin bobbed up and down before falling to the side. Two boys appeared, taking off their scuba masks and snorkels. As they turned around, they came face to face with a dozen guns pointed at them.

"He made me do it!" the youngest one cried out, pointing to his older friend. Frank growled under his breath and grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Frank to Rowan. Over."

It didn't take long for Rowan to answer. _"What's going on out there? Over."_

"A joke Rowan. Two kids with a cardboard fin. Panic over." He replied and clicked the walkie-talkie off.

* * *

A dark blue, real life, shark fin made its way into the pond. A young painter gasped, as it disappeared below the water. "Shark! Shark in the pond!" she yelled.

From the beach, Rowan could just make it out. "Now what." He grumbled. Sage grabbed his arm.

"Cye and Ryo are in the pond." He reminded. Rowan nodded his head and the two jogged over to the pond. The painter was still screaming.

"Shark in the pond!"

Ryo sat up, trying to make out who was screaming. Shrugging, he returned his sights back to Cye as he began to tread water. Suddenly the black haired teen had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	10. The Last Death

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

Cye dived under the water once more, before returning to the surface. Cye swam to a sallower part of the pond, before yanking his scuba mask from his eyes. "Darn it! Damn mask keep steaming up." Cye grumbled lowly to himself, before spitting in the mask. When he had washed the spit out, Cye placed the mask back on and headed out again.

A young man in a small red boat, rowed up towards him. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Cye frowned, before nodding his head. Neither saw the Shark fin coming closer. Cye took a deep breath and ducked under water.

Ryo gasped, when he saw the fin, but it was too late to call out to Cye. The man in the red boat was suddenly bumped. He thought at first it was Cye. "Very funny!" he called out, only to be bumped a second time only harder, sending him into the water.

As Sage and Rowan managed to get to get to the pond, they watched a very familiar scene. The man tried to swim to his up-turned boat. As Cye came up for air, the shark attacked. The man screamed, crawling at the boat as the sea began to turn crimson. The man was dragged under in a sea of bubbles and blood.

Suddenly the fin turned its attention to Cye, who had frozen in shock. Rowan turned away, praying to anyone that heard the shark would leave Cye alone. His pray had been answered. The shark fin darted passed Cye, heading out into the ocean.

Sage and Ryo swam out to Cye, before dragging him in. They lay him out on the beach, as more people arrived. Ryo began to panic as Cye refused to move. "He's dead, isn't he?" he asked, watching Rowan closely. To his relief, Rowan shook his head.

"No, he's in shock." Rowan mumbled, and grabbed to beach towels closet to him. Rowan quickly placed them over Cye, as he grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Rowan to dad. Come in dad. Over."

The walkie-talkie crackled. _"Rowan! What the bloody hell is going on over there?"_ his father asked in a rush. Rowan's eyes were on the bloody water.

"Shark got into the pond dad. Ate another victim. Cye's in shock, we need to get him to the hospital. Over." he explained. The walkie-talkie crackled again.

_"Gottcha son. Over and out."_

* * *

Frank, Ryo, Sage and Rowan waited in the hospital. The door to a small room opened and a nurse walked out. "Doctor said he's fine... mild shock. He can go home in the morning." The nurse informed with a friendly smile. Behind her the doctor wheeled a bed-ridden Cye to another room.

"You okay Cye?" Ryo asked, worried. Cye gave a small smile.

"Now, I'm with you guys. I hate Hospitals." The English teen grumbled. Rowan sighed, before spotting the mayor. Nudging his father, Rowan then turned to his friends.

"You two wanna go in there with Cye. I'll be with you in a minute." Rowan stated. Sage and Ryo noticed the dark look in his eyes, nodded their heads and disappeared in the Cye's new room. Rowan spun on his heel and marched up to Jonathan. Frank dragged the Mayor behind a curtain.

"I hope your happy now Jonathan." Rowan hissed, trying to keep her anger in check. Jonathan seemed to be in another room. Frank grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket.

"You gotta a pen Jonathan?" he asked. The Mayor looked at him surprised, before reaching into his pocket. "There's only one thing you're good for anymore. Sign this. It's an authorization to employ someone to kill the shark." Frank mumbled, pointing to the paper.

"I don't know if I can do that without..." Jonathan was cut off, as Rowan slammed his fist onto a foam bed.

"Forget about the stupid book Jonathan! Forget about everything here! That shark needs to be killed and fast!" he spat. Frank placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him down. Jonathan began to think again.

"Maybe we can save August..." Frank was the one to cut him off this time.

"Forget it! This summer's had it. Next summer's had it. Every summer here has had it. You're the mayor of Shark City. You wanted the beaches open. What will happen when the town finds out about that?" Frank snapped. Jonathan turned to both of them with a glare.

"I was acting in the town's best interests..." he trailed off. Jonathan knew it was a losing battle, but he would be damned if he was going to sign the paper.

"The best interest for the town would be to see that fish belly-up in the water, with a hole in his head. You do the right thing for once. You've gotta authorize me." Frank paused and pointed to the paper. "Sign it." he ordered. Jonathan looked at the paper before walking away, muttering under his breath.

* * *

The three friends jumped as the hospital room door slammed open. Rowan slammed the door shut, cursing under his breath. "What's wrong?" Sage questioned. Rowan sat next to the bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad and I tried to get Jonathan to sign a contract so we could get someone to kill the shark. The damned bugger wouldn't do it!" Rowan growled. Cye toyed with the end of his bedspread, before an idea struck him.

"We could do it!" he grinned. His friends stared at him, as if he had grown another head.

"What? Have you lost your mind Cye?" Ryo replied in an out-burst. Cye huffed under his breath, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on! If we hire someone, they're only going to get the wrong fish. If we go out, then we'll get the right one. Makes sense, huh Rowan?" Cye explained. Rowan tapped his chin.

"There's one thing you've forgotten Cye. Not one of us knows how to handle a harpoon gun, we don't have any guns and we have no idea on how to kill a shark!" Sage pointed out. Rowan chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry. I've played enough video games to know what I'm doing. We might just pull it off." Rowan grinned.

* * *

The four friends entered a large house. Each one carried a bag fully of supplies, while they kept two hand guns and a shotgun hidden. "Who owns place is this?" Ryo asked, holding a hand over his nose.

Smoke and steam rose into the air from two big oil drums. Recently someone had tried to burn their rubbish. In two small plastic buckets was whale chum. The rest of the whale lay on the floor in a bloody mess. Diesel fumes and decay filled the air, tools, ropes, broken bits of iron and engine parts littered the floor. Hanging from the walls were rope, floats, buoys, barrels, tackle and gear.

"This use to belong to a guy called Quint. He went out sailing once, had a heart-attack and crashed the boat into some rocks. His house became the island's property, so everyone uses some of the stuff here." Rowan explained. Cye wrinkled up his nose.

"This has got to be on big violation..." Cye trailed off, as they followed Rowan. Sage frowned a little.

"So, how are we going to get anywhere, if he crashed his boat?" he questioned. Rowan set his bag down, before pulling open a large wooden door. Sitting in its own dock was a boat. Along the side were the words **Orca**.

"This was Quint's favorite boat. I guess he knew his time was up, so he didn't take it out. I think it still has a portable shark cage on it." Rowan smiled, pointing to the boat. The four climbed onboard, admiring the beaten up ship. Rowan cocked his head as he looked at Sage. The Japanese teen didn't like the look on his face.

"What?"

"Sage, you drive. Get the engine warmed up, me and Cye have got to grab a few things." Rowan ordered before looking at Ryo. "Ryo, do me a favor. Get those two buckets, a small steel shovel and put it on the boat." he added. As the boys set to work, Rowan and Cye set to gather so more things.

* * *

Frank's ears perked up, as the back door opened. "Rowan? Is that you?" Frank called. Rowan appeared in the living room, as Cye began to gather his scuba diving stuff.

"Hey Dad. How's everything?" Rowan asked. Frank sighed and crossed another name off a list.

"Getting someone to kill a Great White is harder then I thought." he grumbled. Rowan nodded his head and glanced at Cye. The English teen gave him the _okay_ sign, to which Rowan nodded his head.

"Okay. Well, got to go dad. See you in a few weeks." Rowan replied quickly and darted out of the house. It dawned on Frank what he said, when Rowan was gone.

"Few weeks? What the hell has gotten into him?" Frank wondered.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	11. Starting The Hunt

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

By the time Frank actually got to Quint's boat house, the diesel powered **Orca** pulled away from the pier. Frank slammed to a stop, groaning over his son's stupid ideas. Rowan waved at him.

"Don't worry Dad! That shark is as good as dead!" he yelled out to him, as Cye joined his side. Frank returned the wave.

"It's not the shark I'm worried about. It's you four!" he yelled back in reply, but he knew it was too late to stop them. Frank waited on the pier as the boat disappeared. With a final sigh, he turned on his heel and made his way home. _'Well, I won't have to call anyone up now.'_ He muttered bitterly in his head.

* * *

Sage wasted no time in setting out a course for the open sea. He lashed the wheel to the right, as Rowan watched his back. "How does Sage know how to steer a boat?" he asked, glancing at Ryo.

"His father paid some guy to teach Sage how to sail. They own a boat but no one in his family likes to sail it so Sage does when the three of us go to a nearby lake." Ryo explained. Cye couldn't help but chuckle.

"And now his sailing this wooden death trap. Funny old world." he muttered. Rowan nodded his head, thinking over something. Glancing back out to sea, he began to pale slightly as the town disappeared from view.

"Okay, someone gotta start a chum line." Rowan informed. Cye and Ryo looked at each other. "Sage can't do it, because he's steering. I can't do it because...I have to check the harpoon. Yeah, that's it. I have to check the harpoon." Rowan stated quickly, before darting off into the cabin.

"I can't do it! I've got to...check my scuba gear." Cye muttered in a rush and darted off. He randomly grabbed a part of gear, pretending to check it over. Ryo sighed.

"Looks like I'll do it then." he grumbled, as he picked up a bucket and a steel shovel. Rowan knocked lightly on the top of the cabin.

"Sage! Cut the engine will you!" he yelled up, pulling the harpoon from its hiding place. The **Orca**'s engine cut out, and the currant carried them off.

"We're hooking a Great White. That's gonna be hard. Aren't they meant to be big?" Sage muttered. Rowan shook his head, as he emerged from the cabin.

"The average length of a Great White is four to five meters. Not that big really. Should be easy to hook him and bring him on board." he explained.

* * *

The **Orca **drifted quietly. The ocean began to suck up the sun to heat the waves that were surely heading for Amity Island. Ryo groaned slightly, as he shoveled another helping of Chum out. A long line of blood and fish guts trailed behind the boat.

Ryo stopped to wipe his forehead, before discharging his top. Sage had done the same, and it seemed he had gone to sleep. "I don't mean to be pushy Ryo, but keep the chum line going. We've got a five good miles. Don't break it!" Rowan called from the front.

"How is this gonna help?" The black haired Japanese teen inquired, continuing on with the worst job he knew. Blood sat out from the bucket, splashing on his pale torso. Sage cranked an eye open, as Rowan climbed his way to the back.

"Sharks are attracted by blood. If we wanna kill the damn thing, we've gotta lure him to us." Rowan paused, watching the boat trail behind the boat. "Not the best thing to do, but it's the only way we'll get him." he grumbled. Cye kept his eyes to the blood line, looking for any sign of the shark.

"Want me to start the engine?" Sage asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Rowan nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Sage. Quarter-mile, that way. Full throttle if you will." he replied, pointing out to the sea. Sage climbed up to the wheel and started the engine once more. Cye and Rowan sat inside, as Ryo continued to grumble over his job.

* * *

The boat's engine had been cut off again, and silence had cloaked the group. Cye stood on the mast, looking around, the sun blinding him. Sage lay on his back next to the wheel, eyes scanning the sky as Rowan sat next to him reading. Ryo had stopped chumming, sitting far away from the bucket.

"Hey Ryo! Wanna start that chum line again?" Cye called down, a slight laugh in his voice. Ryo growled lowly at the English teen.

"What about Rowan or Sage?" he asked, waving at hand at the two. Cye glanced down at them, noticing they had become kind of close.

"Rowan's not going near the stuff and Sage drives the boat." Cye replied. "And I am not touching that stuff. I'll only throw my lunch up." he added, as Ryo went to argue further. The black haired teen sighed and began his job once more. Rowan got up.

"Sage." he called, lightly kicking the blonde Japanese teen in the side. Sage grunted, glaring at Rowan. "Slow ahead, if you please." Rowan smiled, before returning to the cabin. Ryo glanced up at Sage, tossing more chum into the water.

"You heard him, slow ahead!" he called up, to which Sage flipped him off. Cye sighed loudly and climbed down the mast.

"You two would be killing yourself by now, if me and Rowan weren't here." he grumbled, and disappeared inside the cabin. Ryo growled again. He blamed it on the heat.

"Slow ahead. I can go slow ahead, try chumming some of this crap." he shot back, and turned back to the water. There he came face to face with a jet black eye. The shark's head and upper jaw quickly disappeared. Ryo walked backwards, stopping when he entered the cabin.

"You're gonna need a bigger boat." he gulped. Cye and Rowan stared at him, before scrambling outside. Sage, who had cut the engine again, glanced behind them as a dark fin cut through the water. The four friends rushed to the side, as the shark swam pass the boat.

"That's gotta be a 20 footer." Cye muttered. Rowan shook his head, as he began to pale again.

"25. Three tons of him."

The information chilled everyone, as the shark swam back round.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	12. The Scars

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

As the shark began to circle the boat, the four friends scrambled around. "I thought you said they only grew to four to five meters. Not a big problem, you said." Sage muttered, looking at Rowan. The blue haired boy never took his eyes off the shark.

"I was mistaken. I've never seen one this big before." he replied, his eyes wide. Ryo stared at him.

"Never seen one this big? I thought you said you've never been on the water!" he hissed, before Cye elbowed him in the side. Ryo took a deep breath, as Rowan disappeared into the cabin. "What are we going to do? We need a bigger boat, right?" he asked.

"We've gotta get barrels on him. Those yellow ones should do it. It'll help bring him up. Keep your eyes on the fish." Rowan replied, grabbing the harpoon. Ryo quickly moved out of the way, as the radio crackled into life in the cabin.

_"Amity Point Light station to Orca. This is Amity Point Light station to Orca!"_ Rowan grabbed the plug and pulled it from the power source, before joining his friends at the front of the ship.

"Cye, tie this end to one of the barrels." Rowan ordered, before looking at Sage. "Steer the boat, so I can get a clear shot." he added. Ryo watched the shark, as the two began to work.

"You ever shot a harpoon before?" he asked. Rowan readied the gun, aiming for the shark. To Ryo's dismay, Rowan shook his head.

"Not first hand, no. I'm making this up as I go along." Rowan admitted. Cye gave him the all clear to shot, but Rowan made no movement. Suddenly Rowan fired. The harpoon slammed into the shark's side of the shark's fin.

The barrel bounced from it place as the shark dragged it along. Rowan hissed something and watched as the shark swam to the back. The blue haired boy tossed Cye another line, as he made his way to the back.

"Tie another one on." he called back. Cye worked quick and effortlessly. As the shark reared its head, Cye gave the all clear again. Rowan fired.

The barrel flew backwards, narrowly missing Sage. "Rowan, look out!" The blonde haired teen yelled. Rowan spun round, just as the barrel smacked into him. The barrel bounced to join the other one, as Rowan smacked his head off the side of the ship. Despite the fact that blood poured down his face, Rowan stood up.

"He's gone." Ryo stated grimly. Cye joined in his search for the barrels, as Sage helped Rowan.

"He's gone under." Cye added, shaking his head. Sage stared at him, somewhat confused. Rowan tossed the harpoon gun to one side, and wiped blood from his eyes.

"With one barrel, maybe, but with two? No way! It's not possible! The shark's just playing with us, but they'll bring him up" he spat. Sage looked up at the sky.

"Come on, it's getting dark." he muttered, before looking at Rowan. "And we need to clean you up." he added.

* * *

Rowan checked the cut on his forehead using a grimly mirror. It was smaller then he thought, but it still stung. "Don't you worry about that Rowan. You wanna see a real wound..." Cye grinned and lifted up his sleeve. There an angry scar on his arm.

"I got this when some punks decided to steal what money I had and one of them had a knife." Ryo began to laugh loudly. Even Sage chuckled a little. Cye continued. "He slashed my arm, it took me a few minutes to get away with my money." he finished with a laugh. Ryo shook his head, before showing off his shoulder.

A thin pale line reaching down to his elbow. "One guy named Mitch who goes to our school tried to beat me up, and he slashed me with a broken protracker before I broke his nose." He explained. Sage shook his head and rolled up his trouser leg. There were a bunch of red scars twisting their way around his leg.

"Ever been tangled in barbed wire? It hurts like hell. I was running from some mean dogs and managed to get away before I got caught in some barbed wire." Sage chuckled. Cye cocked his head to one side, when he saw a small scar on Rowan's side, as the blue haired teen's top rode up as he strecht as he laughed.

"What's that?" he asked. Rowan stopped laughing.

"What's what?" he inquired looking at Cye. Cye pointed to the scar. Rowan glanced down and bit his lip. Taking a deep breath, Rowan began the story.

"I had a twin sister named Georgina, Georgy, Gee, or Gee-gee for short. We moved here with our folks, and then we met two people, Selene and Robert. Selene gave my sister that boat we were on before, she loved that boat. About two months after we moved here the four of us went swimming. Robert's baby brother came and said that Robert had to go home so he left. After a while Selene said she too had to leave, but by the time she walked onto the sand, a Bull shark latched onto Georgina, she started screaming. The shark's tail cut me as I tried to pull her away. Selene swam back out to help but before she got to us Georgina looked at me and said, _'I love you Rota.'_ and she was gone. Selene had to pull me back on to the beach. I never went back into the water since. It was just too painful." Rowan stopped, lightly touching the scar as his eyes shimmered with tears.

The silence was thick through the cabin.

Suddenly there came a loud bang. Sage stood up. Another bang. Suddenly the light went out, throwing everyone into darkness.

"He ate the light." Rowan gasped. Cye grabbed a shotgun from the side.

"Damn thing. I'll shot a hole through its head!" Cye grumbled, going to the back of the boat as the others followed him. The barrels were back up.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	13. Cye Goes In

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who read the previous chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Stop wasting your time Cye!"

Cye gritted his teeth and fired. The shot rang pass the shark as the boat was bumped violently again. "Come on! What's wrong with this thing." he cursed, firing again. Sage tried to start the boat, but it sputtered and died. Ryo joined him, as Cye tried to shoot at the shark again.

"What's wrong?" the black haired teen questioned. Sage frowned greatly. Even in the darkness of the cabin, he knew they hadn't run out of fuel.

"Something happened to the engine. It won't start." Sage grumbled. He noticed the shots had finished.

"Blast it! He got away!" Cye cursed. He kept his eyes on the sea, hoping to catch a glimpse of the shark.

* * *

Cye yawned, as Rowan turned the wheel to the left. Sage and Ryo were trying to fix the engine that the shark had attacked last night. "A little more to the left!" Sage called up. Rowan struggled with the wheel.

"I can't! It will able go about 3 inches." he replied. Ryo reached for another tool.

"Salt water has done nothing good for this bucket of junk." he mumbled. Sage's hand appeared and grabbed another tool. Cye glanced over to the back of the boat, when he heard something rise from the sea. Bobbing up and down was the yellow barrel.

"The barrel's back up!" Cye yelled. Sage pulled himself up from the engine.

"What did you say Cye?" he inquired, before helping Ryo up. Cye as already making his way to the back of the boat. Rowan quickly joined them.

"The barrel's back up." he repeated, rushing into the cabin to grab a boathook. He passed it to Cye, who then tried to grab the rope of the barrel. On the third try, Cye managed to grab the rope. He then began to pull the rope in gently. "Careful Cye. If he pulls let go." Rowan stated barely above a whisper.

Both teens were draped over the side, their chins almost touching the water. They watched the barrel closely for any sign of movement. Suddenly the shark appeared from nowhere scaring both of them. He turned back into the water, yanking the rope from Cye's hands. A long angry rope burn graced Cye's palm as the shark darted off again.

"Sage, get the engine started! We have to follow the barrel." Rowan ordered, getting up. Sage stared at him.

"It won't take it Rowan, and you know it." he pointed out as Ryo helped Cye with his injury. Rowan watched the barrel.

"Just do it! I'll worry about the engine later." he replied, grabbing the harpoon gun once more. Sage sighed, but kicked the boat back into life. They tore after the barrel, as the shark began to play a game of cat and mouse once more. "Sage slow down right now!" Rowan yelled.

"Why? What's wrong now?" the blonde haired teen asked, as Cye and Ryo joined Rowan.

"He's coming back for his noon feeding." Rowan replied, as the shark fin began to make its way back towards the boat. Cye began to tie another barrel to the harpoon string, before Rowan let it fire. The harpoon slammed into the shark's back, a little behind the fin.

"Sage, swing around! After him!" Rowan ordered. Sage swung the boat round effortless, and the chase began again. "More gas... go half! Get me right along side him Sage." Rowan called again. The engine began to thump and knock.

"I can't rev it up that high, the engine won't take it!" Sage yelled. He hated the fact that Rowan was just as stubborn as the Mayor. As the shark pulled up along side the boat, Ryo began to fire at it with one of the handguns.

Nothing seemed to phase it.

Once again, the three barrels bobbed back to the surface. "Sage, take her in slow." Rowan ordered, as Cye got the boat hook ready.

"What we gonna do with the rope?" Ryo asked, as the other two boys managed to grab the three barrel ropes. Sage glanced over two cleats at the end of the boat.

"How about the cleats. Be an easy ride." He suggested. Cye and Rowan nodded and began to tie the ropes round the cleats. Suddenly the shark jolted, pulling the boat backwards. Ryo, Cye and Rowan rolled to the sides, as more salt water began to spill into the engine.

Shark reared its head, in anger and confusion. Rowan laughed, as he tried to regain his sense of balance. "That's it you stupid bugger, just tire yourself out." he chuckled again.

"Rowan, the cleats ain't gonna hold!" Ryo called, as both he and Cye tried to hold onto them. Rowan's smile disappeared, as the shark's violently shaking got worst.

"Get back!" Sage yelled. No sooner had Ryo and Cye let go of the cleats, they sprang away from their spots and disappeared in the water. The shark was gone.

Then the barrels appeared again. All three of them. "He can't go so deep. Not with all of those on him." Rowan hissed, both amazed at the shark's strength and angry at it. Ryo looked round as salt water lapped at their toes.

"Yeah, but what about us?" he asked. Rowan glanced down and sighed.

"There's a pump in the back. Pump the water out." he ordered. Ryo nodded his head and disappeared into the cabin. Rowan looked back at Sage but he already knew what to do. He nodded his head, before following the barrels.

"Rowan, he's going under." Cye called. Rowan almost stumbled in shock. He ran to one side with Cye, and looked around.

"He can't have! Not with three!" she yelled. Cye glanced at his friend.

"You said that about two barrels." he pointed out, but Rowan said nothing. The barrels appeared again, as a dark shadow came straight towards the boat. Scraping could be heard underneath.

"He's trying to sink us." Rowan gasped, as the boat was violently knocked again. Ryo stopped what he was doing with a look of amazement on his face.

"That's one smart shark." he muttered to himself, as Sage tried to follow the shark again. The shark banged against the boat again, its head rose. It splintered more wood, trying to reach out for the trio on deck. Sage jammed the boat backwards, and then everything was quiet.

* * *

Rowan glanced over Cye's scuba gear, as Ryo and Sage checked over the splintered wood. "What can you do with that gun of yours?" Rowan asked. Cye grinned a little.

"Power head with 20 ccs of strychnine nitrate. I think that if I can get real close I can kill him." The English teen replied with a slight shrug. Rowan raised an eyebrow at Cye.

"Now how would a guy like you end up with strychnine nitrate?" he inquired. Cye's grin grew wider as the boys turned to look at him. Ryo had a bad feeling about it, while Sage could only shake his head at his friend's actions.

"I stole some from the science room. I heard something about it on a film I think, so I figured I'd bring some along." Cye replied. Rowan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're a strange one Cye Mouri." He muttered. There was a still silence. "Well, lets get that shark cage built." Rowan added grimly.

It didn't take long for the four friends to finish nailing the cage together. The shiny bars seemed to be the only thing not damaged. Cye disappeared to the cabin to change, as Sage gave orders.

"Rig the cable to the roof eyebolts." he commanded, as Cye reappeared in his wetsuit. After checking her gear, Cye watched as his friends lowered the cage into the water. He noticed that a grim tone had set upon everyone. Ryo nodded to Cye, who made sure he had everything.

Slowly he stepped into the cage, matching sure it held his weight. When it was safe, Ryo handed him the spear gun. Cye nodded his thanks, as he spat into his mask. Washing the spit out and putting the mask on, Cye took one more look at his friends.

Sage kept his eyes on the ocean, holding the lid of the cage. Ryo's eyes had gone misty but he said nothing. Cye knew both boys were never good with their emotions. Rowan on the other hand...that was a different story. The blue haired teen tried hard not to let tears slip down his face, but one tear did, and Cye knew that he was thinking of his dead sister.

A far cry from the tough, _hate-the-world_ teen the trio had met.

"Keep him off my tail till I'm under water." Cye muttered. Ryo nodded his head, as Sage placed the lid down. Cye gave a large grin to Rowan, before placing the mouthpiece between his teeth. Slowly Sage lowered Cye into the water. When Cye turned away from the surface, all he saw was dark blue which reached out to an inky blackest.

But no shark. Not yet anyway.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	14. Another Death?

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

Cye turned a full 360 degrees. He pulled the rubber guard off the needle and waited. Suddenly he saw it.

The water was clear and shafts of light streak downwards. From the gloom, diving slowly and smoothly was the shark. It moved with no effort. As it neared the cage, it turned showing Cye its ghastly length.

Cye tried to reach it, but the shark was too far. Suddenly the shark disappeared in a cloud of rising silt. Cye looked around, wondering where the shark had gone. He braced himself, feeling a rising sense of dread.

It seemed all to quiet. Edging closer, Cye looked out towards the gloom. The English teen knew the shark having too much fun just to leave them alone. Cye hated it being so quiet.

Suddenly the shark attacked from behind.

The cage jerked and rocked violently. Cye grabbed the bars for dear life, as the shark grabbed the steel struts in its brutal jaws. It shook the cage relentless from side. The pole was knocked from Cye's hands, and hit the seabed floor. The shark attacked again, bending the bars apart. Cye panicked.

* * *

The trashing of the shark caused bubbles to rise to the surface. The cage rope snapped effortless, as the trio on board watched the bubbles. "What the hell is going on down there?" Ryo asked.

Rowan gasped a little as he watched the bubbles. Memories of Georgina, of Ming-Ming and the young man in the pond, all came flooding back to him.

'_Please don't let him be killed! Please, if anyone can hear me, don't let that damm shark eat my friend!'_ He begged in his mind.

All three friends felt helpless, as the bubbles got worst.

* * *

The shark tore through the bars, as Cye pushed himself up against the other side of the cage. Taking out of knife, Cye stabbed the shark in the snout and of top of its head. Still the shark came at him, only one thing on its brain. The shark came at him again, pushing its way inside the cage.

Cye began to push the top of the cage up, as the shark below began to tear the cage apart. When the cage top lifted, Cye swam out of the cage towards a clump of rocks to hide.

The shark became stuck in the cage and continued to trash around. Cye watched the shark destroy the cage in a mere matter of seconds. It was an amazing and frightening sight.

* * *

The gin pole of The **Orca **bent almost to breaking point. Ryo and Rowan were in a frenzy trying to haul the cage up. Sage, who had returning to the wheel, watched the bubbles get worst. He then noticed the gin pole splitting.

"Watch out!" Sage warned. Rowan pushed Ryo out of the way, as the gin pole split. The boat tipped dangerously, as Rowan grabbed the winch. Placing it on a hook, Rowan began to wind the cage up.

"Easy now." Ryo called, as the cage came up. To their horror, the cage was empty. "He ate him! The damm shark ate him!" Ryo yelled, searching the water for any sign of the English teen. He joined Sage up by the steering wheel, hoping to get a better look.

"Cye!" Rowan screamed, as hot tears pricked the back of his eyes. _'I lost my sister to a shark; please say I haven't lost a new friend.' _He thought sadly. Turning to look at the back of the boat, Rowan saw it.

The shark broke the water, eyeing the boat. It gained speed as it headed straight for the boat. Sage's eyes widened as he saw the shark got closer. "Rowan, get out of the way!" Sage yelled. Rowan stumbled backwards into cabin when the shark suddenly lept up onto the deck.

The boat tipped backwards, as the back began to sink. Sage and Ryo held on tightly as the boat rocked slightly. Bits and bobs fell from the cabin, crashing into the shark. They didn't seem to bother the shark as it continued to mash it jaws at Rowan. Sage began to worry, wondering how Rowan was holding up.

Rowan grabbed hold of the table and an open cupboard. He watched as the shark slowly slipped into the water. Rowan struggled to get up, as the water closed the cabin door shut. He knew that the fight was coming to an end, and Rowan knew the guys weren't the one's that wasn't going to lose.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. The Shark Finally Dies

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter for you!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who reviewed and/or read the previous chapter!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

The cabin was filling up quickly. Rowan cursed his luck, when he knew the door would not open. Looking round, Rowan tried to find something that would help him get out, when the shark tore through the window. Rowan backed away as best he could, as something bumped against his hand.

Glancing to his right, Rowan smiled faintly when he saw Cye's second air tank. Rowan grabbed the tank and slammed it against the shark's snout. After the third hit, the shark opened its mouth causing Rowan to slide the tank into its mouth. As the shark began to slide back into the water, Rowan noticed a small window.

* * *

Ryo and Sage watched in horror as the shark pulled itself from the broken window. In the back of Sage's mind, he was sure Rowan was dead. The boat gave another shudder as it sunk quicker, causing the two teenagers to hold on tighter.

Then they heard it. A small window opening.

"Bloody hell!" Rowan cursed as he crawled out of the cabin. Sage's eyes widened as the blue haired teen joined them.

"We thought the shark ate you." Ryo stuttered. Rowan said nothing, as he handed Sage a spear. Checking an M-1 gun he had found on the bridge, Rowan suddenly pointed to the mast.

"Get climbing. Ryo, you first." he ordered. Ryo did not need to be told twice and quickly began to climb up the mast. Rowan was next, quickly followed by Sage. No sooner had Sage got his foot off the bridge, the shark reared its head. It mashed it jaws at the trio, the air tank seen in its mouth.

Sage stabbed the shark's head with the spear. The tiny pin-points did little to faze the shark, but Sage would not give up. Just as he jabbed the shark again, it yanked the spear out of Sage's hands. Ryo watched the spear sink along with the shark as it darted off some way.

"It's leaving right?" Ryo asked. Rowan knew different. He knew the shark wouldn't give up that easily. And he was right. The fin turned round and headed straight back at them. Sage cursed their luck while Ryo panicked. "What we gonna do?" he asked, as Rowan lay down on the mast.

"Come on, show me the tank." he whispered, as fire the first bullet.

It missed.

"Rowan, what are you doing?" Sage questioned, but Rowan ignored him and fired again. Once again he missed, the bullet just inches away from the shark's jaw.

"Come on! Blow up!" Rowan cursed, as he fired again. There shark was getting closer and they were sinker fast. Rowan knew he was down to his last two bullets. He fired again, but missed. However, this time he knew he had him.

"Smile you son-of-a..."

The bullet hit the tank, causing a huge explosion. Shark blood, brains and gore flew up. Sea water rained down on the trio, as Rowan cheered the loudest. He hugged Ryo tightly, while Sage couldn't believe he had actually killed the shark.

* * *

Behind the sinking back of the boat, Cye surfaced.

Pulling off his mask, the English teen stared in wonder at the sinking ship. Then he saw them. Ryo, Rowan and Sage holding onto the mast for dear life. The English teen began to swim over to them, making Rowan glanced over in his direction. A look of shock and happiness was seen on his face.

"Cye!" Rowan gasped, before hugging Cye. The English teen laughed and he hugged the blue haired teen tight.

"We thought you'd been eaten." Ryo stammered. Cye glanced over to him, as Rowan let him go.

"The shark complete destroyed the cage, I climbed out the top. I was hiding in a clump of rocks while that damned thing destroyed everything. I only came up due to two things. 1: I was running out of air in the tank, and 2: I couldn't help but notice the headless shark floating to the bottom of the ocean. What happened?" he replied. Both boys pointed to Rowan.

"Well, when I was in the cabin I jammed one of your tanks into its mouth. I found an M-1 on the bridge, so I..." Rowan trailed off with a shrug as if it was no big deal. Cye laughed, before Sage pointed out their currant problem.

"How we gonna get back to Amity now?" he inquired. Ryo's blue eyes fell on planks of wood and a few barrels.

"You think we could use that?" he asked, before swimming over to it. The trio followed. In little time they tied the barrels and the planks together, making a sort of make-shift raft. They climbed on, before kicking their way back to Amity.

"What day is this?" Sage questioned. Dozens of seagulls began to feast on the shark reminds on the surface. Rowan's brow dipped low in thought.

"Wednesday... No, it's Tuesday I think." he replied. Cye glanced at Rowan.

"Ya think the tides with us?" he inquired. Rowan shrugged. He never really paid attention to any information on the waves.

There was silence for a bit.

"Y'know, I used to hate the water." Rowan laughed. This caused Ryo and Cye to laugh. Sage smiled but didn't join in.

Instead he replied with, "Can't imagine why." Rowan smiled again, as the four heroes began their journey home.

"I had a dream about my sister the day you guys arrived here. She came to me and told me about the whole thing with the shark and that the three of you would help me get rid of the stupid thing." Rowan said.

"Really?" Sage said as the three of them looked at him.

"Yeah, she really did." Rowan said as they continued on their journey home. Needless to say they had a hero's welcome by the time they washed up on the beach.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the second to last chapter!!!!**

_Annie: The next chapter is the last and finnal chapter. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Returning Home And Saying GoddBye

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: And with the last chapter for you!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Thank you to all who read the previous chapter!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

Rowan coughed as he washed up on the beach. Cye had been right in thinking the tide was with them. Still it was a hard journey to get back to land.

Sage rolled onto his back, staring at the sky. "We made it." he mumbled, too tired to make a move. Cye chuckled, nodding his head, before flopping onto the beach. It had taken them two and a half days to get back to Amity Island, where they landed on the beach that started it all.

_"There they are! I see them!"_

Ryo slowly lifted his eyes up to see everyone on Amity running towards them. Frank hit the sand next to Rowan, as he smiled up at him, still on all fours. "Rowan? Are you okay?" Frank questioned. Rowan nodded his head.

"We got him Dad. We got him good." with that said, Rowan fainted onto the sand, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Jonathan entered the hospital and looked round. He found Frank sitting in the waiting room. Jonathan wondered whether he should turn round, but walked up behind Frank. "How is he?" he asked. Frank growled a little in his throat, but didn't move.

"The poor things exhausted. All four of them are. I still can't believe Rowan killed the shark." he mumbled. Jonathan frowned a little, confusion in his eyes.

"Rowan killed the shark? Is that where they've been?" he asked. Frank stood up, unable to contain his anger anymore.

"Yes Rowan killed the thing! They took a boat out because you were too cheap-assed to hire someone to do it for us. You wanted the beaches, you gambled and lost badly. My son and his friends could have been killed, just like my daughter, because of the stupid risk they took, but they always have a lot of guts for doing it." Frank yelled.

The waiting room went quiet.

Then a small murmur began before everyone was talking above each other.

_"It's Jonathan's fault!"_

_"Yeah, he's the one to blame about Nancy, Jewel and the young man!"_

Jonathan glared at Frank before taking off. The crowd continued to talk about it, long after he had gone.

* * *

"Wonder what's going on out there." Cye muttered, hearing the voices rise higher and higher. Sage shrugged and shifted a little in the hospital bed. He hated Hospitals.

"It had something to do with Jonathan. I heard his name being mentioned." Ryo added, staring at the ceiling. Cye sighed a little, and looked over to Rowan.

"What do you think?" he questioned. Rowan yawned, scratching his neck.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Night." With that Rowan turned on his side and fell asleep.

**2 weeks later**

As the bus driver loads the last of the luggage, Cye hugged Rowan tightly. "Things won't be the same without you." Cye mumbled.

"Same here. You made this place more fun." Rowan replied. Cye pulled away from the hug, watching the sea. Smiling, the English teen looked back at Rowan.

"You, us, New York. One day we'll head to New York together. Scratch that, the four of us will travel the world!" he cheered. Rowan smiled, and held up hands up.

"One step at a time Cye." he laughed, before the English teen departed to the bus. Ryo was next. "I'll miss ya Ryo." Rowan said. Ryo rolled his eyes but hugged Rowan none the less.

"You were a weird one, but funny." he chuckled, before joining Cye on the bus. Rowan smiled, before looking at Sage. Neither said anything.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Rowan muttered, looking down. Sage nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you more, you know that." Rowan whispered. Before Sage could even leave, Rowan hugged him tightly. This threw him off guard, but he hugged Rowan back. Rowan pulled away. "Goodbye Sage." Rowan wispered. Sage nodded his goodbyes and left on the bus.

As the bus filled with Crossroad high students departed, Rowan waved his new friends goodbye. _'We'll see each other again. I know we will. Just let me get off this damned island first.'_ Rowan mused as the wind blow gently he sore that he could hear his twin sister giggle as he watched the bus disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!!!**

_Annie: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
